


You're the spirit of the night, darling

by gravityplant



Series: The faint whispers of a caged bird [au] [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista Dan Howell, Celebrity Phil, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, halloween fic, spooky season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityplant/pseuds/gravityplant
Summary: In which Phil says he's visiting Dan's work to look at the Halloween decorations. But it quickly becomes apparent that might've only been a half-truth.





	You're the spirit of the night, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: phuzzyphan, as always you did a splendid work beta-ing this <3

Tiredly, Dan goes to pour some milk into the coffee, flashing the customer, a large woman with a brown beanie, a smile. When he's finished, he wipes his forehead and plasters on a smile to the woman as she pays.

It's Halloween, and the whole coffee shop is decorated with spiders and webs. Dan would've thought it was a fun environment change- if his mild arachnophobia didn't kick in every time he caught something black and furry in the corner of his vision.

Dan likes Halloween, something about him getting to embrace his black garderobe fully without any excuses. Phil seems to like it too- no decorations are laying around the house, but the smiles that occasionally visit Phil's face are a little brighter than usual.

Dan wonders if Phil used to dress up as a kid. Dan couldn't imagine that. Phil's so controlled in the way he acts and dresses.

But Dan supposes Phil might've not always been that way.

Earlier today, Dan went around wiping the tables. As he was working he spotted some teens dressed up. He smiled a little to himself, he couldn't help but remember when he went dressed up as a vampire with his friends back in Reading.

Soon, his shift's over, and it's already dark outside. It's howling outdoors and Dan doesn't feel that prone to going outside.

At the last minute, someone sneaks in and Dan sighs. He'd honestly wanted to go home and make a warm cup of chocolate, but alas, some clients never understand the principle of business hours.

Just as he's about to tell the customer they're closing a familiar face smiles at him in a folded-up hood.

"Phil?" Dan says furrowing his eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" Phil just shrugs his shoulders giving Dan a tiny smile.

He answers after standing irresolute for a few moments, "I wanted to see if the Halloween decorations were up yet," Phil mumbles. It sounds like a bad excuse honestly but maybe this is some kind of weird tradition Phil has. Dan doesn't know him that well yet.

"Oh, is that so?" Dan murmurs, busying himself with cleaning, his back turned to Phil to hide the fond curve of his lips.

"Uh-huh," Phil turns around looking around the empty building crossing his arms. Phil adds "And it looks like they did a great job!"

"Okay- but Phil, seriously, why are you here?" Dan says, raising one eyebrow suspiciously. Phil's wrapped in a woolly, black jacket, the hood of it covering a scant portion of his face. His cheeks are rosy and he seems to be shivering a little.

Dan's always wondered why Phil only wears black, It strikes Dan as odd. But on the other hand, Dan's wardrobe is pretty much all black so maybe he's just a hypocrite?

"Fine, I wanted to pick you up because it's getting dark and you're working late today. It's not safe out," he spits out looking embarrassed.

"You don't think I can defend myself?" Dan laughs, untying the knot on the back of his apron.

"I don't want you to have to defend yourself," Phil says. Dan stares at him for a while, his brow furrowed.

"I know you're closing this place up but could you maybe do me a teensy tiny favour?" Phil asks. Dan sighs rolling his eyes "and _what_ could that possibly be?"

"Pumpkin spice, pretty please?" Phil pleads making puppy-dog eyes. Flapping his eyelashes comically, his palms pressed together in a silent prayer.

"Okay, enough with the fluttering, fine, I'll do it!" Dan snorts, waving his hands dismissively, his cheeks a little hot.

As Phil waits, leaning against the counter he asks "so... how was work?" as to fill the stillness of the empty shop.

"Oh, you know, fantastic, I got to- you'll never believe it, clean the tables." Phil snorts at that, but a tiny half-smile creeps onto his face. Dan's eyes are sparkling as he turns around with a triumphant smile.

"How's the writing going?" Phil frowns then, jutting out his lips. "Kinda hit a road bump I'm afraid, so I thought I'd come here and hang a little with you," he says striking out his former interlocked hands in what looks like the resignation.

"I mean you're a little late for 'hanging here', but at least you showed up before I left, I guess, so that's something," Dan chuckles.

"It's not called fashionably late for nothing! Plus it's not my fault that I can't see that well when it's dark out," Phil argues, looking upset.

"And you thought you driving me home when it's dark outside was the safer option?" Dan nudges the PSL over the counter with two of his fingers, raising one eyebrow.

"Any time spent with me is the safer option," Phil says taking a sip of his drink and yelping. He sticks out his tongue with a sad expression.

"It's hot," Dan adds.

"Thanks," Phil says dryly.

Dan shrugs, "You know that sounded kinda threatening."

"What?" Phil blinks.

"The 'you being a safer option' thing," Dan says' hanging the apron on his arms and stepping out from the counter.

"Oh," Phil mumbles. Then he adds "I meant it in like an 'it's fun spending your time with your housemate way'..."

"Uhuh, all those horror books and series have really affected you, mate, you're a lost cause," Dan shakes his head. He starts walking towards the 'staff only area.'

"I'm not!" Phil pipes up in Dan's direction. Dan looks back over his shoulder with a smirk as he opens the door.

When he's back, he strides over to Phil "So uh, if you like the decoration here so much why don't you, you know decorate at home? Less driving back and forth you know."

"Haha, very funny" Phil mumbles. "That was just an excuse you know," Phil replies.

"For what?" Dan smirks.

"Shut up," Phil murmurs again, the corner of his mouth pulling.

"Okay... so you don't actually like Halloween and you're just pretending to like it not to upset me?" Dan questions, zipping up his jacket.

"Wrong."

"Hm, what could it be then, lack of money?" Dan smiles.

"Nope."

"Lack of creativity?" Dan grins "wait- scratch that, I know you have that."

Phil looks down with his hands buried in the jacket, at his feet kicking at the floor "I... would want to decorate," he says tentatively.

"So why don't you?" Dan questions, looking bewildered.

"I..." Phil begins but gets cut off by Dan. "-We could drive to the closest store now before they close and just go ham in the decorating department."

"I..." Phil trails off.

"So, what do you say?" Dan grins, staring into Phils eyes "is that a yes?"

"Fine" Phil sighs rolling his eyes.

"You're the best."

Phil smiles.


End file.
